Once Upon a Time: Phineas and Ferb Style
by veebeejustte
Summary: What if all the characters from Phineas and Ferb were actually from the fairy tales we knew as young children, and the only way to bring them back was if a savior (a.k.a. Phineas) broke the curse? Based on the TV show "Once Upon a Time", but not close enough to count as a crossover. Rated K Plus for mild violence. I'm back, people!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my Phineas and Ferb version of Once Upon a Time. If a line seems familiar, it's probably stolen from Once Upon a Time. I own absolutely nothing, and flames are completely and utterly welcome. And now...Chapter One!**

* * *

There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.

Or think we know.  
One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.  
Our World.  
This is how it happened.

The young man walked down the lighted Boston streets in a formal suit and tie. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, with a flame of red hair, blue eyes, and oddly enough, a triangular head. Little did he know that this night would change his life forever. He walked into the restaurant and smirked. His date was already waiting, a beautiful woman with blond hair. "You Alicia Wilson?" he asked.

"That depends," Alicia replied, "Are you Phineas Flynn?"

"Yes, yes I am." Phineas took a seat across from his date.

"So..." she stammered.

"So...what?" Phineas smiled.

"Tell me something about yourself, Phineas."

"Well, today's my birthday."

"And you're celebrating it with me."

"Yeah."

"Anything else? Friends-"

"Bit of a loner..." Phineas trailed off.

"And you hate your family too, don't you?"

"No family to hate. Okay, your turn." Alicia smiled as Phineas continued, "You're beautiful, sexy..."

"Continue," Alicia seemed intrigued.

"And-forgive me if I get this wrong-you embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw you in jail."

"What?" Alicia barely covered her guilt as her ears turned red in embarrassment.

"And the worst part of all this is your family. Your husband loves you so much that he bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." And with that, Alicia ran off with Phineas close behind. When they reached the parking lot, Alicia realized her car was booted. Phineas cuffed her and took her to the cops.

Later that night, he unlocked the door to his apartment. He turned on the lights and put a box on the table. He then opened the box, revealing a small cupcake with vanilla frosting and a single candle on top. He sighed as he lit the candle, made a wish, and blew it out. It was that moment Marie chose to interrupt the festivities and cause mayhem to Phineas' life.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is a Marie fic. All rights for Marie go to sam-ely-ember and angelus 19 of deviantART (do I need their permission? I hope not!). PnF belongs to Dan and Swampy, and Once Upon a Time goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. Review please! This is my first fic! I need advice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omigoshomigoshomigosh! 49 views, 45 visitors, 3 followers, 1 review, and 1 FAVORITE! *passes out* THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I was scared no one was going to read this! Anyway, sorry about the short first chapter, it was midnight and I needed to get to bed. And don't worry, I'll stop stealing from Once Upon a time so much, I just need the first couple chapters to be similar. Anyway, thank you, and review please (even if it's a flame! I don't get offended too easily.)**

Phineas turned to look at the door. He saw a girl that looked about ten years old. "What the...! Who are you?!"

"I'm Marie," the girl replied. And then she said the magic words, "your daughter." Phineas' pulse roared in his ears.

"Tha-that's impossible!" _Or is it? _His thoughts were sure to add. There was that one time- oh dear gosh, no-"How did you find me?"

"Just one of my talents. I got it from you, didn't I?" Marie smiled. Now that Phineas looked at her he could see the similarities. They both had red hair, the same optimistic sort of smile, and if what she said about finding people was true, well...

"I guess so. Now kid, you need to go home. Bye."

"No! I hate it there! It's-it's my adopted mom. She's evil. You can't take me back to her. I'm staying here!" Marie interjected, putting on an ever-so-cute pouty face and folding her arms across her chest. Her dress was orange. That was Phineas' favorite color.

Laughing, Phineas said, "Look, Marie, is it? Sorry, but cuteness has no affect on me. And I think 'evil' a bit of a harsh word to describe someone who adopted you. What if I took you home? Is that good enough for you?"

"I guess so, for now..."

"Okay, where do you live?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, you gonna eat your cupcake?"

"Here, kid." Phineas handed her the treat, "Let's go."

After four hours (and three cups of coffee), Phineas finally saw a sign labeled "WELCOME TO STOORYBROOKE".

"Well, this is it. Out of the car."

"No! Just a little farther. Can you take me home?"

"Got an address?"

"I'll give you directions."

"Okay then." Luckily for Phineas, Marie didn't live far. He pulled up the driveway, cut the engine, and got out, followed by Marie. He knocked on the door, and was soon answered by a woman of about thirty with long brown hair.

"Hello? Oh, Marie!" she hugged her adopted child, "you came back!" Then she turned to Phineas. "Who are you?"

"Phineas Flynn-"

"He's my dad!"

"Marie, get to bed please. Mr. Flynn, why don't you come in?"

Phineas smiled. Marie's mother had inadvertently made a rhyme. "Sure." So Marie's mother led him inside the large house into the well-furnished living room. "So, what's your name? Or should I just call you 'Marie's Mom'?"

"I prefer Vanessa. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. The mayor."

"Ah, I see."

"So, tell me Mr. Flynn-"

"Please, call me Phineas. Nobody's ever called me Mr. Flynn in my life."

"Alright _Phineas_, so how did Marie find you?"

"I don't know. I come home one night and there she is. It's sort of funny though. Today's my birthday, you see, and when I was making a wish for my birthday, I wished that I wouldn'd have to be alone. So I turned around and there she was."

"With all due respect, I hope this doesn't change anything. You may be her father, but since you gave her up for adoption, I _am _her mother. You are not taking her away from me-!"

"Whoa, look here Madame Mayor, I just took her home. I'm not trying to take her away from you. Now, I think it's time for me to go back to Boston. Good-bye."

And with that, Phineas drove off, talking to himself. Already, he didn't like this Mayor person. As he was about to exit Stoorybrooke, he saw something in the rode. It looked like a wolf. He swerved off to the side, and promptly crashed into the "WELCOME TO STOORYBROOKE" sign. He passed out.

**A/N: There, that's longer. And better. So, if you haven't figured this out already, Phineas is Emma, Vanessa is Regina (or Snow White's evil stepmother), and Marie is Henry. Next chapter I'll introduce Ferb, Isabella, and possibly others. Oh, and in case you were turned off by the Ferbella pic, don't worry, this is going to be mostly Phinabella. There will be a touch of one-sided Ferbella though, I just couldn't resist! Anyway, Veebee is out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm really bored today so I've decided to submit chapter three less than 24 hours after publishing the story. Man, I'm on a role. And I'm just writing as I go along... So I looked back on the chapters and noticed that at one point I replaced "Marie" with "Henry". Sorry for any confusion that brought up, it's corrected now. Anyway, thank you to Dallimater for reviewing twice! I'm so exited you're getting into this story! This is my first one! You're the reason I'm getting these out so quickly. If even MORE people review, I'll probably write even FASTER (cough cough). So here's Chapter 3!**

For Phineas the next morning came with a headache and the uneasy feeling that always accompanies one who wakes up in a jail cell. Groaning, he sat up to see a woman. He chose to greet her with a question, "Where am I?"

"The donuts on the table didn't make it obvious enough? You're in the Stoorybrooke Police Station." The woman smiled in a way that seemed vaguely familiar to Phineas. "My name's Isabella Fletcher. I'm the sheriff, in case you didn't notice the badge either," she pointed to a golden star-shaped badge on her purple jacket.

"Phineas Flynn. So...why am I locked up?" Phineas asked.

"You crashed your car? Remember?"

"Right, so can I leave now?"

"Sure, if you'll just sign these papers," Isabella gave him a form with a few places for signatures and such. After signing them, Phineas walked out of the police station. He immediately saw Marie, who was holding a leather bound book.

"See Dad?" she held the book out towards him, "I have proof my mom's evil!"

"Please, don't call me "Dad". Your mom'll kill me. And how does this," he grabbed the book and leafed through it, "prove anything? It's a fairy tale book!" Phineas was slightly agitated at the fact that this girl was following- no, stalking- him.

"Don't you get it? Every one here, everyone in Stoorybrooke and _you_, are from this book!"

_Great,_ Phineas thought, _my kid's crazy. Just wonderful._ "Okay then, who am I?"

"Prince Charming. Snow White's husband."

"Well, who's Snow White?"

"You met her already, she's the sheriff."

"So you think that this Isabelle person and me are a couple." _Well, I guess she's cute..._

"Well, I guess so." Marie seemed to realize that she was being ridiculed, she stopped talking as her cheeks turned the same shade as her hair.

"Alright, so..." suddenly Phineas got distracted by a tall man walking down the street. He looked rather odd. He had _green_, yes _green_ hair. "Which fairy tale character is that?"

"Mr. Fletcher? He's Rumpelstiltskin, I think. But that's beside the point. Dad- er, I mean Phineas, you need to stay here!"

"Me? Stay here? No way."

"Please? Just for a week? I can prove I'm telling the truth, I promise. Just stay, please?" Marie batted her eyes.

"Again, cuteness has absolutely no effect on- oh, alright. I'll stay. But just to make sure you're alright here."

"Yes! Thank-you so much!" Marie hugged her father, and Phineas decided to humor her and hug back just in time for a certain mayor to step into view.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz cleared her throat, "Excuse me _Mr. Flynn_," she was sure to put emphasis on the last name that Phineas had already told her not to use, "but I thought we agreed that you would not, under any circumstances come near my daughter."

"That's right," Phineas drew back, "I did. But please, for the week, I would like to see how my birth daughter is...getting along here in Stoorybrooke. If you don't mind, that is."

Vanessa pondered this for a moment. Then she said, "Alright. But just so we're clear," she pulled Marie closer to her, "even if you _are_ her birth father, she is, and always will be _my_ daughter. Don't you forget that Mr. Flynn, or you will be sorry. You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Alright then. Bye Marie, Madame Mayor. I guess I'll see you around." Phineas rolled his eyes and walked off. He then asked a passerby for directions to a motel and set off towards "Granny's Bed and Breakfast", as the motel was called. When he opened the doors, he again saw the green-haired man, Mr. Fletcher.

"Hello." Mr. Fletcher greeted kindly.

"Hey, I saw you walking on the streets earlier today." Phineas replied.

"Hmm," Mr. Fletcher responded,"I see my wife released you."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, Isabella Fletcher, the sheriff. So you're staying in Stoorybrooke?"

"Just for the week. You work here?"

"No, in fact I must be off," he said, looking at his watch, "I'm going to be late. Goodbye Phineas, and I hope you enjoy Stoorybrooke."

As Mr. Fletcher left, Phineas walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I'd like a room," he said to the woman sitting at the desk. She looked awfully familiar, and even more so when a woman who looked quite a bit like her (except for the fact that she was about twenty years younger) walked into the room.

"Really?" said the younger woman. She had light ginger hair and was dressed a red sleeveless sweater with a white skirt. "How long?"

"Just for the week." Phineas replied.

"Alright then," answered the older woman. "Here's your key. Welcome to Stoorybrooke." She gave him an old-looking metal key.

**A/N: Okay, done with the pilot episode. From here I'm going to start making the story line quite a bit different from Once Upon a Time. So there were quite a few big reveals in here. First, here's the up-to-date recap on character equivalents. Phineas is Emma and Prince Chrming (which is a little weird, but don't worry, everything will be explained), Marie is Henry, Vanessa is Regina/Evil Queen, Isabella is Snow and, presumably, will also act as Gram (the sheriff) and Belle (Rumpelstiltskin's love interest) in this story, Ferb is Rumpelstiltskin (thus the one-sided Ferbella), and in case you didn't get the references at the end, Candace is Red and Linda is Granny. Phew, that's lengthy. Anyway, thank-you for viewing! now if you just add the prefix "Re" on there, I'll love you! More soon! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, after about six months, to continue this story! Don't expect updates to be very ****consistent, but I _will _be coming back with more!**

Phineas laid awake, thinking about the turn of circumstances in the past twenty-four hours. His daughter was insane, had an overprotective mother, and lived in a somewhat cartoonish town. It was like, somehow, everyone was playing some sort of role; everyone had a fairy tale-style character. Not like anything Marie said was right. Him? Prince Charming? Right... What was wrong with Marie? What was wrong with this place? He sat up and stretched, deciding on his goal: he had to find out what was up with the mayor. Whatever the issue was, Phineas had a growing feeling that she was behind it. There was certainly something odd going on with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on Ms. Doofenshmirtz's door. Vanessa immediately rushed to the door and opened it to see Mr. Fletcher. Vaguely raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen Mr. Fletcher since, well... Since he wasn't Mr. Fletcher.

"You know why I'm here, Madame Witch; you stole my potions!" Fletcher let himself in, and by the looks of it, was quite cross with Vanessa.

"Sit down, Mr. Fletcher," the mayor replied, showing him to a sofa in the living room. "Slow down. I have no idea what you're talking about. What potions?"

Fletcher dug his face into his hands. "I know your secret. I know everything. Even you, the wicked witch, are not powerful enough to brainwash me."

"I don't get it," quoth the mayor, "I gave you an ideal life, with all the riches you could imagine, ownership of practically the whole town, and the girl of your dreams! Why, then, are you displeased? I even let you keep your silly name!"

Fletcher glared, "The name 'Ferb' isn't nearly as silly as the name everyone calls me. How did that whole 'Rumpelstiltskin' thing get started, anyway?"

"Off topic, Fletcher," Vanessa reminded.

Sighing, Ferb responded, "You stole my best friend's happy ending, and his wife's, just so you could get revenge on them. You made me the villain, and while I love controlling everything," Ferb smiled in a nonchalant manner, "I can't keep up this little act forever."

"Then why don't you change it back?" Mayor Doofenshmirtz smiled at this question.

"Not enough magic," Ferb growled. "What's wrong with this place?!"As he stood up, they both heard a rustling from the stairs.

"I knew it!" Marie shouted from the source of the rustling, "I knew the book was real!"

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher," Vanessa inhaled, her nostrils flaring, "You blew my cover. Now I have to come up with another story to explain this!" As she shoved Ferb out the door, she said in a lighter tone, "Marie, I think you've been dreaming. What are you talking about?"

"I heard you, Mom! I heard every word! You turned turned Rumpelstiltskin into Mr. Fletcher. It's all your fault! I knew you were evil!" Marie pointed directly at her adopted mother.

"Marie, Mr. Fletcher was just here to discuss town business. He owns nearly the whole city, and I'm trying to make a deal with him. As he says, everything comes with a price, and apparently the price for our conversation was waking you up. I'm sorry, dear," Vanessa put an expression of pity on her face, "Why don't you go back to to bed?"

"I... But..." Marie stammered, then in defeat, continued, "Alright, see you tomorrow, mom."

As she went back upstairs, Vanessa called, "I love you, honey."

"Whatever," came Marie's reply. As she walked into her room, she pulled out an invention of hers, one that hadn't blown up (unlike most of her inventions). It was a gadget that recorded voices, and she had gotten the whole conversation on tape. She plugged it into her computer, and downloaded it, just to be safe. "Yes," she whispered under her breath. There's no way anyone can deny this!" Satisfied with her achievement, she walked over to her bed and turned off the lamp on her nightstand.

"Dad," she whispered as if he could hear her, "I know you can find Mom. You always do." Thinking back through all the stories she had heard and read, she repeated, "You will always find each other." And with that, she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N: So, this story's gonna end much sooner than Once Upon a Time. I don't want to spend my whole life on this fic, so I'm making the story a touch more... Simplistic. So yeah...**


End file.
